Conventionally, in an in-vehicle power conversion device such as an inverter, it is known that connections between terminal parts where electrical power is input and output and a drive unit such as a capacitor or a semiconductor module, as well as connections between drive units, are achieved by means of a busbar.
A cooling structure in which a plurality of busbars are cooled by stacking a plurality of busbars on a cooling body via an insulating sheet in such an in-vehicle power conversion device is known (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). In the prior art, it is possible to forcibly cool a plurality of busbars.